Yo girl keep it together…and don't fall though the floor
by InvisibleVamp14
Summary: After the ghost machine accident, Eve Hive's parents decided to give her a copy of Moby Dick from 1989…now Eve gotta keep four ghost from causing mayhem, learn to control her new powers, and find the owner of the Diary…this is pretty difficult for a fourteen year old girl. Wish her luck.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dear Diary,

"June, 13th, 2016

It all began with that Moby Dick book. I think my parents thought it be a good idea to give their fourteen year old girl who died and was revived a book from a time capsule where apparently a lot of deaths happened in Sherwood, Ohio in the 1989, is DEFINITELY a brilliant idea. I found out it was diary…and the four people who died that year. I write in this later, I gotta stop JD from scaring the workers at 711…again.

-Eve Hive"


	2. Chapter 2

"June 24, 2016

A month after the accident I came clean about the four ghost in the book. I already came out about my ghost powers the day before the thirteenth, when I got Veronica Sawyer's old diary. Mom accepted them immediately, Dad, who met after I did, wants to test my abilities with using the four "powers", the cause of a ghost death plus what they were good at (it's pretty scary the fist time than gets cool when you're do for the second or third time). He excited, but mom…looks nervous when I said Veronica's name. Weird…I don't know if dad or the ghost saw this. Since I am talking about Veronica now I should mention the other two Heathers, and Martha and my questions about the Diary. The main topic the on confused about is why the four girls hid the book in Moby Dick then put it into a time capsule to return for the book around now, but vanished. I get nervous about the last page before because all of the girls all wrote on it as if it was they last fell-well. The page started with 'If you get and or find this tell Heather (HD & HM), Kurt & Ram (Martha), and JD (Veronica) we're so sorry' after that this nothing… and my spinals into more questions than answers. What happened why did the other two Heathers and Martha started writing in the diary? Why were all of their descriptions scribbled out? What were they sorry for? And where are they now?

Whelp dad called me for something I should go see what it is.

-Eve Hive"

"June 25 to 27, 2016

I knew yesterday was a trap so Heather could grab my Diary, but now everyone in the house knows something is up with mom and Veronica's Diary. She looks at the cleverly hidden book than sigh leaving for research. The others give full details about what the authors look like. Heather was laughing as she remembered the other Heathers as we bought candy, Ram & Kurt smile about how adorable Martha was as we watched the Princess Bride (A.N. it's an amazing movie, if you haven't watched it I suggest that you watch it. You won't regret it.) and wished that Ram and Martha stayed closed after kindergarten & Kurt wished he gave her a chance, and JD lovely described Veronica as we got slushee, the staff got use to him pretty quick. They opened up to my dad and tried with my mom, no luck there for anyone.

We all where wondering about the question I had…but it made JD worried and that leads to a small fire in the house. So we started to talk about something else like, they're okay and doing what they have always dreamed of. It was amazing how the peace between alive man, his half dead daughter, and four ghost could be broken by Mom was stomping and yelling bloody murder, changed that. She both yelled and swung at me, the minute the ghost surrounded me she stormed out.

Dad scowled at that choice of childish behavior she had shown, yes dad is a bit goofy and childish himself, but he full on snapped at mom when the doctors were trying to revive me, and the doctors, nurse, me, secret agents, and ghosts (yeah that's right GHOSTS) all agreed with him that leaving me locked in the lab as their latest unstable ghost machine was on was reckless behavior. Mom was heading to a ghost sight that she must have forgotten I was in there as she fired it up as she left and dad just got home to hear my screams of pain and help. It was a pretty bad day for the Hive family, and it got worst do to recents events (my ghost powers, Veronica's Diary, and the four ghosts). I woke up in the middle of the night, between the thirteenth to the fourteenth, I snuck down with the ghosts in on my heels to witness mom and dad fighting about what they should do about me now.

'We need to lock her up, never let her go outside, and confined her powers until we can use her as the weapon she has become!' Mom yelled. I felt betrayed and sad, the others were shocked at this. What mother would say this about their child.

'No!' Dad screamed looking very angry and upset, that terrified me since mom does get mad, but if it's dad…run for your life and pray for forgiveness for what ever you did to make the most happy go lucky man into someone who might actually kill you with a death stare, 'We are not doing that, Eve is our daughter. She should be taught how to control them not hide like the Ice magic gal's parents did in that animated movie! Eve doesn't even have a sister!'

I had to hide laughter as the four looked confused like they were before. (AN I think some of you may have guessed of to what animated movie I mentioned. The four watch while Eve and her dad are out…the come back with Heather looking like Elsa sing Let It Go while the boys sang their hearts out to Do Wanna Build A Snowman. Pretty funny when you think about it)

Mom screamed and stormed off. Dad turned and froze as his fourteen year old daughter sat on the wall/shelve/staircase/balcony with four ghosts have starring match between him and the door.

'Are they from the book your mom and I gave you?' Dad asked, basically like asking what do you want to eat for dinner. Completely normal in this house.

'Turned out to be a diary dad,' I answered plainly while walking down the stairs and into the living room to grab Frozen. The ghost followed in tow. After turning the tv, DVD player on I placed the remote on the coffee table and slipped on flip flops. My dad had the car started and I quietly snuck into the van. Then we drove for a few hours then stopped at a 7-Eleven to get something then headed home.

I gotta go dad is calling me for dinner, he says mom got a surprise for me. I'll write in this later but for now burgers!

-Eve Hive"


End file.
